


【悟吉贝吉】对手戏

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 悟吉贝吉, 青悟吉×金贝吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	【悟吉贝吉】对手戏

“为什么男校的校园祭要演睡美人啊？！”

班里每一个人多多少少都在抱怨。

然而Gogeta稍微有些兴奋，他拿到的是王子的角色，饰演公主的是Vegetto。

Vegetto金发碧眼，脸又俊美漂亮，演公主简直太合适了。不仅如此，Gogeta暗恋他一整年了，这次好不容易有个机会可以增加共处的时间，况且，睡美人最后是有吻戏的！

想到吻戏，丝毫没有恋爱经验的Gogeta脸一下子就红了，难道要在大庭广众之下接吻吗？不对吧，应该只是演戏吧！

“……ta……Gogeta！”

耳边传来Vegetto的声音，随后卷起来的剧本轻轻地拍了拍Gogeta的头。

“欸？”湛蓝色的眼眸抬起，这才结束了方才的幻想，看到对方的目光停留在自己身上不禁心跳加速。

“欸什么啊，我刚才在跟你说话啊。”Vegetto叹了口气。“你的台词可是很多的，要好好背下来啊，王·子·大·人。”

Gogeta顿时愣住了，Vegetto叫他“王子大人”？好不容易缓下来的心跳声又变成了急促的鼓点。他轻轻点了点头便打开剧本开始看自己的台词，白纸上的这些字就像是活过来了一样快乐地晃来晃去，这样子根本看不下去啊！

一边担心自己的心跳声会不会被对方听到，一边偷偷越过剧本将目光落在Vegetto身上。

Vegetto是这次舞台剧的总负责人，他站在由学生围成的小圈中间仔细地给每一个人讲解对方不懂的地方，有时便于理解会直接进入角色亲自示范一下。对哦，他是演剧部的，难怪会对这次舞台剧这么积极。Gogeta目不转睛地看着，所有的注意力全部都被他吸走了，不得不说，太耀眼了，而且，很可爱，金色的耳环闪着光，让旁边的人不由自主地想要去注视。

“好了，以后每天放学我们都来对一下戏。”

“好～”学生们都有些不情不愿地回答。

睡美人啊……回到家的Gogeta一边看着剧本一边忍不住幻想Vegetto穿着漂亮的洋装被带刺的玫瑰藤蔓捆绑住手脚等着自己去解救的情景。等等，既然藤蔓有刺的话那么衣服可能会划破吧，然后露出Vegetto白皙的皮肤……

不好，Gogeta停止幻想，想象出来的画面太刺激了下半身不禁兴奋了起来。

Gogeta强迫自己冷静下来，只是校园祭的表演而已，绝对不可能出现这种场景的。

第一天对戏没有想象中那么简单，大家虽然台词背得七七八八，可是动作方面却格外僵硬。Gogeta也是，明明脑子里想着应该挥开手臂可是却如同机器人般只是机械地摆到了自己认为正确的位置。

Vegetto不厌其烦地帮着大家调整姿势，要求大家放开手脚大大方方地演出。

王子是主要角色，Gogeta也是被指导次数最多的人。Vegetto贴着他的身体一侧，左手摸着他后背要他挺直，右手则抬着他的小臂要他再举高一些。

身体接触的过程中蓝色的眼睛一直在注视着Vegetto的一举一动，Gogeta紧张地咽了咽口水，盘算着怎样才能防止自己的心跳声泄露给对方。Vegetto金色的长睫毛在眼睛下方投出一片小小的阴影，不知道是不是错觉，感觉他的耳尖微微泛红。干净的校服衬衫上散发着一股好闻的洗涤剂的味道。

好可爱……

Gogeta在心里不止一次这样感叹着。

当晚Gogeta做了春梦。

梦中自己躺在床上，上方是脱光了衣服的Vegetto，坐在自己下身处用后穴努力地吞吃着自己灼热挺立的肉棒。

真是好景色啊，Vegetto上下摆动腰的时候，胸部的肌肉因为放松下来而软软地随着抖动，耳畔充斥着可爱的喘息声。

梦醒后Gogeta果不其然地梦遗了，懊恼地坐在床上整理了整理思绪努力想着把梦里的情景忘掉。

接下来的每天也是差不多的情况，大家在Vegetto的帮助下状态越来越好。服装道具也都准备地差不多了。此时距离校园祭大概还有三天左右。

“Gogeta。”

Vegetto径直走过来，祖母绿色的眼眸中映出Gogeta的身影。

“什么事？”

“你家里今天没人吧？放学后我去你家。”

去我家？！Gogeta一时没反应过来。

看他愣住的表情Vegetto大概知道他没明白是怎么回事，于是好心告诉他：“你的戏份比较多，我要帮你整个走一遍。”

原来是这样……稍微有点失望呢……

Gogeta马上把刚产生的这个想法压了下去，最近因为这个舞台剧的关系他们之间可是有过好多次肢体接触呢，已经足够了，所以……

而且这份心情也要考虑情况啊。

放学后突然下起了雨，Vegetto忘记带伞了，也就是说——Gogeta看了看自己手里的伞——两个人会共撑一把伞……？

两个男生挤一把伞还是有点勉强呢，两人肩膀贴着肩膀，鼻息间再次嗅到了Vegetto身上散发出来的柔软洗涤剂的味道。不过他的肩膀露在伞外被淋湿了，Gogeta下意识地把伞倾斜到Vegetto的方向。

“你不用顾虑我，你的肩膀淋到雨了。”

Gogeta脱口而出：“我没事……”

“但是你衣服会淋湿的啊……啊……”Vegetto抬手想把伞推到对方的方向却不小心碰到了Gogeta的手。

等Vegetto把手缩回去Gogeta才意识到发生了什么，此时气氛略微有些尴尬，不过两个人都默契地不再讨论方才的话题。Gogeta则是努力平复着聒噪的心跳。

“到我家了。”Gogeta指了指前面的公寓。

走进楼道里把伞收起来，两人走到二楼由Gogeta拿钥匙打开门。

“打扰了。”Vegetto在玄关处一边脱鞋子一边说了一句。

Gogeta从浴室里拿出干净的毛巾递给他：“先擦一擦吧。”

“谢啦。”

Vegetto擦了擦衣服上的水后从书包里拿出剧本：“来吧，我帮你过一遍剧情。”

“这就开始吗？”

“这样就可以了。”

“好……”

Gogeta整理了一下思绪让自己快速进入角色，从刚出场的亮相，到在城堡里打败女巫，最后见到沉睡中的公主。

“嗯……感觉还不错，不愧是王子大人呢。”Vegetto弯起眉眼露出笑容。

真是可爱的笑容呢。

“那么，你要跟我试试对戏吗？”

没想到是由Vegetto主动提出来的，Gogeta还在想着有对手戏的几乎都已经对过戏了，但是关键的王子角色和公主角色还没有对过戏，心想着也许是在结尾处的一小段戏所以不需要怎么练习吧。

没有回答，不过Gogeta的表情传递着想尝试对戏的信息。Vegetto了然，他整理了一下周围躺在榻榻米上：“那就从打败女巫那一段开始吧。”说着翠绿色的眼睛闭上了。

欸？

Gogeta心里很清楚这只是单纯的对戏，可是在看到Vegetto毫无防备地躺在自己房间的榻榻米上，甚至还闭上了眼睛，不知为何心又开始狂跳起来。

脑子稍微有些混乱，凭借着肌肉记忆走到睡美人睡觉的“床”前单膝跪下，接下来的台词该说什么来着？明明就在嘴边，可就像是故障了般讲不出来。

Vegetto闭着眼睛就像是真正的公主在睡觉的样子，难道，真的要这样亲下去吗？剧本是这样写的吗？是这样写的吧？

怀着忐忑的心情，Gogeta小心翼翼地俯下身子低下头，然而就在这时听到Vegetto的笑声。

大概是忍得有些辛苦，Vegetto“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，笑起来的样子也很可爱。

“不要那么紧张啊，我等你下句台词等了好久，你怎么直接就进行下一步了？”

“……”

因为你毫无防备的样子让我有些忍不住……这些话Gogeta是绝对不会说的。

“好啦好啦。”Vegetto起身拍了拍手。“Gogeta接过吻吗？”

“没有……”

“有过女朋友吗？”

“也没有……”

“嗯嗯，这样啊。”

Gogeta纳闷间看到对方就这么凑近过来，漂亮的脸一下子在眼前放大不禁吓了一跳。

Vegetto安抚道：“别紧张，只是想告诉你，吻戏也是要带着感情的，毕竟观众都在期待最后王子和睡美人的吻戏。”

“嗯……嗯……”

“来试试跟我对视吧。”

对视？Gogeta不解。

“接吻之前的对视也是很重要的哦。”翠绿色的眼眸中映着自己的身影，一想到对方此时此刻眼里只有自己就不禁感觉心里松松软软的被一种愉快的心情填满。

Gogeta认真地看着他，虽然感知到Vegetto的视线时觉得怪难为情的，可是为了对戏顺利便也努力去注视。

视线缓缓地从对方的眼睛移到鼻梁，再往下移到薄唇……

“喂……你在看哪里啊……”Vegetto的语气带着些嗔怪，他的视线不自然地移开，脸似乎有些红。“别看别的地方啊……”

“抱歉，我只是觉得你的嘴唇很可爱……”

“欸？”

糟糕……刚才不小心把心里话说出来了……

Vegetto的脸“唰”地就红了，仔细想想，方才那句的确有点像是性骚扰。

Gogeta不免又有些懊恼，好不容易有了些进展，现在却因为自己的一不小心又拉远了两人的距离……

“总之，吻戏也要带着感情去演绎……”Vegetto摸了摸自己的耳环语气略有些仓促。“那今天就到这里……？”

几乎是下意识地，Gogeta脱口而出：“再帮我对一次戏吧。”

“呃……”

“我这次肯定会带上感情的。”Gogeta眼神瞬间坚毅起来。

“好吧，这次仍旧从打败女巫那里开始。”

“好。”

Gogeta深呼吸几次让自己头脑冷静下来，冷静下来，好好想想，王子这个角色对睡美人是一见钟情啊，这不是和自己类似么。

一年前Vegetto转学到自己的班级来，当他站在讲台上做自我介绍时Gogeta就对这个金发碧眼的人一见钟情了，耀眼的相貌，爽朗的性格，很轻松地就和班里每一个人熟络起来，每一样都在吸引着Gogeta。

和一见钟情的对象接吻……自己大概能懂那种心情……

Gogeta仔细地观察Vegetto的样子，睫毛微微颤动好可爱，挺翘的鼻子好可爱，薄薄的嘴唇好可爱，胸腔缓缓起伏着就像是真的睡着了一样，全部，都好可爱。

自己大概是没救了吧，这样想着再次小心翼翼附身低下头将自己的嘴唇轻轻地覆在Vegetto的唇上。

触感好柔软！

软软的，不想离开，能感觉到Vegetto温热的呼吸。忍不住就这样轻微蹭了蹭，没想到男性的嘴唇也会这么软啊，还是说因为是Vegetto的嘴唇所以才这么软……

正思考间听到Vegetto从鼻腔里发出的细细轻吟，大概是在提醒自己可以结束了吧，不过，对于此刻的Gogeta来说简直是煽动。

于是，Gogeta做出了个大胆的举动——伸出舌头舔了舔Vegetto的嘴唇。

“唔……？唔……！”

Vegetto猛地把人推开，Gogeta看到他眼睛里满溢着不可置信的神色，只是脸颊染上绯红看起来格外诱人。

“等、等一下……只是吻戏……”

好像搞砸了……

“到、到时候这样演就可以了……不过……不用伸舌头……”Vegetto用手背擦了擦嘴唇，似乎是在考虑Gogeta的心情所以用词没有很严厉。语气动摇地很厉害，眼神飘忽不定，脸上还泛着绯红。他是没有想到在Gogeta家里会发生这种情况吗？不管怎么说也是王子和公主的扮演者，会对戏不是再正常不过了么，对戏中包含吻戏也是理所当然的吧。但是这幅样子，感觉完全就是在勾引人。

如同被蛊惑了，Gogeta沉默着伸出手托起Vegetto的下巴让他看向自己。

“……？Gogeta……？已经结束了……唔……”

Gogeta再次吻上这张嘴。

“……唔……唔嗯……唔……”

Vegetto发出低吟抗议着，却刺激着Gogeta索取更多。

Gogeta轻咬着对方的下唇，将他的嘴巴舔得湿漉漉地，随后趁Vegetto不备舌头长驱直入，灵活的舌头在口腔中不安分地撩拨着，舔过敏感的上颚听到Vegetto发出甜腻如糖果的轻哼。舔过齿列搅起更多唾液，粘稠的水声刺激着耳膜。Gogeta睁开眼睛看到对方蹙紧眉梢，长长的睫毛低垂着像是落了一只金黄色的蝴蝶，绯红的脸颊衬得他白皙的皮肤更加漂亮了。

所有的这一切都让Gogeta兴奋不已。

稍微用力将对方压倒在榻榻米上，膝盖本能地挤入Vegetto腿间抵在下身处。

彻底变成被动的状态大概是让他有些慌了，Vegetto不停地发出“嗯嗯唔唔”的抗议声，双手也用力推拒着，唇舌纠缠的间隙一边用力喘息一边发出短促的声音：“等、不、不要……唔……快住手……”

要是惹他不高兴可就糟了。

Gogeta恋恋不舍地结束这个吻，只见Vegetto半张着嘴小口小口地喘气，胸腔剧烈起伏，嘴角挂着来不及吞咽的唾液丝。

“抱歉……”带着真诚的歉意，不过真是看到了好景色啊，Gogeta自己的脸也红得像是掉进了红色的染缸，心脏如同要跳出胸腔般律动着。他只说了这么一句然后就忐忑地等待着对方的回应。

事到如今，对方揍他一拳或者直接跟他绝交都有可能了，Gogeta再次懊恼，也不知道自己这是中了什么邪，为何没有忍住想要亲吻的这个冲动。

“……哈啊……”Vegetto擦了擦自己嘴上的水光。“你，真的从来没有接过吻？”

“……嗯。”

“真的假的……这不是很擅长么……”Vegetto努力让自己的声音听起来很镇定。

说起来……刚才Vegetto接吻的时候身体很僵硬，舌头的动作也很被动。

“Vegetto……也是第一次吗？”

对方听到这句话身体有一瞬变得僵直，看来猜中了啊。

“真是的……”Vegetto摸了摸自己的耳环有些难为情地回答。“是第一次……虽然在演剧部有吻戏的经历，可都只是碰一下嘴唇就好了……”

是这样啊，稍微有点高兴呢。这样想着Gogeta也就真的轻笑出声：“我还以为只有我自己一个人在紧张呢。”

“等等，你在笑什么啊，初吻是和男生什么的……”Vegetto说着说着声音小了下去，然而耳尖的红晕完全出卖了他，最后像是放弃了一般。“啊……太狡猾了……竟然、竟然……这样我的心情不就暴露了么……”

“什么？”Gogeta没有明白他撅着嘴在那里碎碎念的意思，于是凑近了些想要听清他在说什么。

“呜哇……”Vegetto显然被吓了一跳，脸上的绯红更加明显了，随后抬手推了推Gogeta。“你啊，到底是故意的还是怎么回事啊，不管在做什么你都一直盯着我看……还有刚才的接吻也是……”

暴露了么……Gogeta思忖。好像确实挺明显的，只要是对方在自己视野中就直勾勾地盯着看。

“给你造成困扰了吗？”

“……也不是……”Vegetto这个难为情的样子可爱极了，平时都是耀眼又爽朗的形象，此刻被Gogeta发现了更可爱的一面。

“可恶……你是故意的吧……明知道我喜欢你所以故意这样戏弄我……”

“并不是，我没有那个意思……等等，你刚才说什么？”

Vegetto愣了一下睁大眼睛猛地捂住嘴巴。

Gogeta则更凑近些许穷追不舍：“你刚才说喜欢我？”

“……”Vegetto知道辩解也没用了于是默认。

这种心情是什么呢？本来在暗恋着对方还不知道何时才能把这份心意传达出去，然而被告知对方也在喜欢着自己。这份心情，所有用来表达喜悦的词语似乎都不够贴切，可是最后Gogeta只能想到喜悦。

于是他选择用肢体语言去表达——伸手将Vegetto紧紧地抱在怀中。

怀中的人吃了一惊不过没有拒绝。

Gogeta深深地吸了口气，对方身上的味道令他迷醉。

“我也喜欢你，Vegetto。一直，一直，从我见到你的第一眼就喜欢你。”

“竟然是一见钟情么你这家伙……”Vegetto抱怨的声音传入耳中。“可恶……你倒是早点说啊……”

“所以我现在就告诉你了啊。”

“太狡猾了，你是在确认过我的心情之后才说的吧……唔……”

Gogeta吻住这张还在抱怨的嘴。

“抱歉，让你久等了，我的公主大人。”

“你这个狡猾的王子大人……”

三天后的校园祭舞台表演。

Gogeta穿上服装组人员准备的王子演出服。

“哦，这不是挺不错的嘛。”Vegetto穿着轻飘飘的公主裙，完全就是金发碧眼的公主。

“你也是。”

Vegetto将他扯到一边压低声音：“在台上可不要伸舌头啊。”

Gogeta眨了眨眼睛：“……那我现在可以吗？”

“欸？等一下……”

“放心，就一下，没人看到的。”

“给我差不多一点……！”

到了上台表演的时候了。

听到了观众席上传来的掌声，随后幕布拉开。

由Vegetto饰演的长大后的公主走上台，他的一颦一笑一举一动都令人着迷，中了诅咒倒下去的样子也很可爱。Gogeta觉得自己真是没救了。

作为王子一角上台，他拔出道具组做的剑将阻碍的“敌人”角色打败。

最后一幕，拿着剑走到舞台中央，Vegetto饰演的公主躺在简易的道具床上，安详的睡态真是可爱，Gogeta想起方才在台下的对话不禁莞尔。

最后王子的吻拯救的公主也获得了公主的爱。完美落幕。

END


End file.
